


Lost in Time

by Sollart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollart/pseuds/Sollart
Summary: What happens when everything goes wrong? What if she can't go back in time to make things different? And what if Naraku wins?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don’t have much to say here, just that this is my first fic and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha, just this idea.

** Lost in Time **

** Chapter 1 **

She couldn't  believe that this was it. Shivers made their way deep down on her spine, while the girl couldn't help but swallow in nothing else but despair. How could they let this happen? Just… how? The miasma was making everything surrender to  its owner and the few  individuals  around  that could  resist were just running away from it.

Just how did they let this happen?

And then her knees couldn't hold her weight anymore and she felt the hard ground under  her shaking body as she fell . She had failed. They all did. A hand on her shoulder woke her up from the daydream she  believed she was in, just to  make her feel the miasma all over the place once more.

“We need to go, now.” It was the familiar voice of her friend, Sango,  who was deeply wounded and bleeding but was standing still , stronger than herself. “Kagome- chan !” The woman yelled  while shaking her friend to bring her out of her stunned state , and as the girl blinked and weakly  nodded, they both started to run away, letting everything behind.

Everything.

It was strange to run from something, someone , that they've been chasing for months, years even. She just couldn't believe in what her own eyes were witnessing; her  whole-time travel trip had been in vain.

Kagome was weak.  Inuyasha was weak. Sango was weak.  Miroku was weak.  Shippou was weak.  Kirara was weak.

Even  Sesshoumaru , the Lord  of the West, had lost not only  this battle, but also his beloved Rin.

** x ** ** xxxx **

Kagome entered the tend slowly, as she did the last couple of days. Seeing him like this was  hard but seeing  _ her _ with him was the worse part.  Kikyo had  run away with them once  Naraku completed the jewel and was helping them heal  Inuyasha , as he did get  a deep wound  that came from  Naraku ; a smashing one.

The  hanyou didn't open his eyes since, and the bleeding didn't stop. They were at Kaede's village,  that for some strange reason wasn't attacked by the new ruler of  the continent. Well, it was more like he couldn't lift a finger to it ; being the village and the forest around it. Kagome  associated it to the fact the  _ hanyou _ was born on those  grounds’ years ago, but she  wasn't so sure.

“How is he?” She asked while taking a seat at the side of her  old-self,  Kikyo .

“ Getting better .” The  miko told her simply , but  kagome knew better, the sadness in her eyes evident.

“You can tell me the truth. I can  handle it.” The teenager said while putting a supportive hand on  Kikyo shoulder,  who looked briefly at her.

“He… is not …” She paused, trying to get the word out of her mouth; if it did  come out it'd turn everything… real. “ He's not healing. I don't know what to do.”

Kagome’s eyes then went to the  unmoving  hanyou next to them.  He was wearing just his kimono's  pants; his torso being wrapped up with bandages that were all red from the blood that still  poured out of his wound. She sighed. Maybe a future medicine could heal him, or not since he was half demon, but it didn't matter anyway as she was out of supplies from her time ; there were a lot of people in need of  urgent medic care after all.

“He's strong, I'm sure that he'll heal soon. Maybe… he needs  someone by his side now.  Like you .” The teenager finished while looking at  Kikyo , who was surprised to hear such a thing from  Inuyasha's new lover. Kagome smiled at her, understanding her reaction. “He still loves you. That's a hole that I'll never fulfill, after all you gave your life to save him.  Even it being necessary to seal the idiot.” She giggled at the end. “I'll go see the  others , maybe I can help more over there.” And then she just got up and walked away, letting  Kikyo alone with her thoughts and  Inuyasha .

The outside of the tend wasn't any better of a view than inside of it. The village had grown up in only a few days, and not  only because of humans… many youkais were all over the place too. And  _ that _ was making a visible segregation as at the same time there were humans that didn't mind their presence,  there were the ones that just hated them.

Of course, the other way was all the same.

Kagome sighed and walked around, trying to see if she could be of some help; but there was  nothing. She didn't  know much about medicinal herbs, nor how to  fix deep wounds, and now she regretted not paying attention to  her first aid classes. As she walked around, not really paying attention  to  where she was going, Kagome found herself walking near the well , stopping after noticing it. What would happen now that the jewel was complete  and in the hands of  Naraku ? Would she be able to go and come back? It was when she took a few steps away from it, backwards , and hit something on with her back. Yelping she looked  over to see on what she  bumped and found someone.

His yellow eyes glared at her with rage at first, after all how dare the human  not notice him? But then his gaze softened, well at least a little bit. His  eyes went to the thing she was running away from and to her scared and surprised eyes. Was she afraid of a simple well?

“Miko.” Sesshoumaru said , just to knowledge her presence, and his voice seemed to wake up the girl from  the  unexpected  situation.

“Oh,  Sesshoumaru . Sorry, I didn't see or heard you.” She said stepping away  from him. “What brings you here?”

He arched one eyebrow at her antics,  but never  looked away from her eyes. After a while he felt her uneasiness and looked at the woods, walking to them right after. For some reason unknown  to him,  Kagome walked behind  him until he sat down under a huge tree. But he didn't really care.

Looking at the  trees  around then made him remember Rin. Her cheerfulness  and energy to run around and around, making himself and  Jaken _ happy _ just for smiling. But now she was gone,  Naraku made him that  _ favor _ , one that he didn't even ask for, and how he wished to kill the  hanyou for that.

Not that  he d idn't try to.  Oh, but  how he tried , and he almost got his revenge  if that wasn't for his idiot younger brother who appeared out of the blue and  made a  _ fucking _ wrong movement. Yes, he did resent his idiot brother for giving  Naraku all he needed to turn into a strong being, and he hated to admit that he  wasn't strong enough  to defeat him; at least not alone. Kagome made a movement at his side, making him look at her;  she was with her knees  up, her arms hugging them close to her upper body and her head deep buried on the small space there.  Was she… sad?

“This is all my fault.” Her voice came out  muffled, as she didn't raise her head to speak. “If I didn't  shatter the jewel, nothing of this would happen. If I didn't go near the well that day… this era would still be the same. ”

At this point he frowned, secretly being relieved for her eyes being covered  so not to see him. What does that even mean? This era?

“This  Shesshoumaru doesn't  understand what you're saying.” Well, she didn't  tell him that so he could understand her… she just wanted to  let it out of her chest.

“ I'm just saying that all that happened since I appeared here is my fault.” Kagome decided then to look at his face, her head resting on her knees , right side , to look at  him. He was fast enough to put his neutral face again. “Maybe if I didn't release  Inuyasha nothing of this would happen too. All I'm saying is that… the jewel was with me, I shattered it and lost it to  Naraku .  I am the cause of this chaos.” A sad smile came to finish her sad point.

Shesshoumaru couldn't care less about what she was saying. He didn't understand why this would be her fault and really, did he want to know? He wasn't even sure as to why  h e let her be by his side  at the moment .  Kagome turned her face  forwards , looking at the trees ahead,  chin on her knees.

“How should I say it…” There was a pause, until  her voice came out again. “I am not from this time ? It's hard to explain because I don't know myself, even after years. All I know is that  one day I was walking near the well and suddenly  the centipede appeared from inside and brought me here. And then …” she put a hand on the right side of her belly. “She took the jewel from inside of me. I didn't even know it was there…”

His frown got deeper. What she was saying seemed impossible, unthinkable even , but it did made sense if you took a hold of her odd clothing. No one, at least  no  miko , used to show that much of skin . Not that he ever looked at her that much.  So , that being said, the daiyo u kai remembered how she was getting away from the well just a moment ago; if what she said is true, she could just go back to her life over there, couldn't she?

“Then why were you  getting away from the well  if it can take you back?”  Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's eyes widened  at the sound of the voice, her protective sitting position  being released as she got closer to him, she was perplexed; that was the longest phrase she ever heard  from  the Lord of the West say.  Actually, he spoke so little that one could think that he was mute. As a  growl escaped his throat, as to wake her up and answer his question, she blinked.

“S-Sorry, it just surprised me that you asked something. You're so  not talkative that I just got shocked.” Now her hands were on top of her mouth, covering it so to show  that she was telling the truth.

Well, he could say that she  talks too much and  a Iittle bit of  direct answer would be appreciated.

“I'm afraid to go back.” Kagome continued,  still  sitting  as close as she could be to someone like  Sesshoumaru . “ What if I can't come back here after all?” She whispered the last part, as if saying that out loud would make it true. “What if  something changed?” She  finished; eyes glued on his yellow orbs.

He could see it, feel it, smell it.

Her fear. Her sadness.

Was it because of his stupid of a brother? Or was there another reason? And  **_ why _ ** did he care?  Maybe her eyes were too deep for a human, or her personality. He didn't know.

It wasn't like he was going  to let it show anyway. But all too suddenly , something in the air changed;  both of them felt it in different  ways but stood together in alarm. It was a presence different of what they've been  sensing  since  Naraku ascended, it was… pure. Sesshoumaru then started to walk towards it, unsure of what he'd find ; Kagome  following  close behind. The path was  exactly the same they did as they went into the woods, and so they ended up looking straight at the well.

It was emanating a pink energy, all the way  upwards , and Kagome recognized it right away : the well was calling her. She took a few steps behind, trying to avoid the  crescent buzz that was making  its way to her ears ; and protective hands  make their way to cover them to  avoid it, so the sound would go away. But it was futile as it only got louder and louder .

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a slight frown, she was acting strange (more than always) and the youkai looked over the well again. He could swear that there was a voice calling for him in a faintly whisper , coming from the depths of the well.

“Stop it !” The girl yelled with her eyes shut while kneeled on the ground. Her form was  getting smaller and smaller as the buzz got bigger and bigger that even  Sesshoumaru was  able to hear it.

He wanted to comfort her, as he saw Rin in pain instead of  Inuyasha's human  girl but restrained himself.

_ Sesshoumaru _ _. _

The voice appeared again, and it was starting to annoy himself. It was  a familiar sound, and yet not. He just couldn't point out  to whom it belonged to and the buzz that seemed to come from  inside the girl at his side was distracting enough to mess with his thoughts.

_ You mustn't forget. _

He didn’t know  where to  look: over the girl or over the annoying  talking well. But not  longer after  it spoke  again, he kneeled by the priestess side; just because the sound  coming from her  was starting to driving him nuts. He put his hands forward, yes both as  he managed to get his arm back during the last  battle, and grabbed the crying girl by her  shoulders .

They were cold , but his touch made Kagome react somehow, her unfocused eyes made their way to meet his own yellow orbs and he froze. He never once had seen the girl like this, even when he poisoned her back in the very first  time they saw each other.  There  was almost no pupils,  and all her will and strong life force were gone.

_ You mustn't forget,  _ _ Sesshoumaru _ _. _

Kagome’s lips moved, but the sound wasn’t  not even a little alike her own sweet voice, it was the same tone he was hearing coming from the well.

_ When the time comes,  _ _ you will be her aid. You mustn't forget. _

“Miko!” He demanded, trying to take her out of the strange trance ; while the voice didn't stop, now being an echo from both her and the well. He wondered why no one  was  coming and started to lose control of his own anger and powers.  Sesshoumaru didn't even know why he was trying  so hard to keep her sane!

_ YOU MUSTN'T FORGET! _

As the voices started to grow in volume, he had to let go of her arms in order to protect his own sensitive ears; it was all  too much and there was the need to close his eyes, trying to shut all the  growing noise.

**_ Where the hell  _ ** **_ are _ ** **_ the other yo _ ** **_ u _ ** **_ kais?  _ ** **_ They should be listening and sensing this! _ ** He mentally screamed , taking a little too long to notice that the sound  had stopped.

“Se… sshou … maru …?”  Her weak voice snapped him out of his stupor, but not because he missed it; it was only  from where it was coming.

A second ago she was right in front of him, and now…

She was right in front of the well, looking at him weakly; Kagome couldn't understand what just happened. He could tell that much. And again, everything happened too fast to even he, the  inu daiyo u kai ,  to act in time. The light coming out of the well intensified, engulfing the girl in front of it. Her widened eyes full of terror made  the youkai launch himself forward, right hand stretched to her left one,  but for a second he missed the catch.

“ Sesshoumaru !” He could  perfectly hear Kagome's desperate yell, and his own  voice as he leaned into the well, all in vain.

“Kagome!” He yelled, and without thinking the youkai jumped right after her ,  not even noticing that he had called the girl by her name .

The pink  energy engulfed his whole body but there was a palpable resistance from it.  Eyes shining red he started to fight the pull that was trying to make him go back up but as soon as he let a  bi t  of  his own  youki out it went back full force, knocking him  practically on the spot . The only thing he  heard, and saw  was the faint yelling of the  miko and her stretched hand towards his body.

When the  daiyo u kai opened his eyes once more it was already night. He felt stuck on a tight place, what a few seconds later he found out to be the structure of the well itself.  A groan came out as he put himself on a better sitting position,  a sharp pain through his brain making him  wince for  a brief moment . What was he doing inside the well to begin with? That part of his memory was a blur, as if something was making an effort for him to forget what happened; but his mind was strong, or it was the effect of something else – he didn’t know, and a faint yell  from a familiar girl made he realize and remember what happened.

He couldn’t save the  miko .  He had failed someone again, but this time it seemed way worse than the previous ones (that happened not too long ago).  With a sigh he got up to his feet, leaping  off of the tiny space he was  laying for God knows how long. And as soon as he put his boots on the grass  field, he knew that something was different; the scent of the air had changed , it was as if something was…  _ missing _ .

Although he ignored it and walked towards his  _ brother's  _ hut, he had to inform about what happened to the  miko ,  him liking it or not.  And that’s when things got even stranger. The scent coming from inside the hut wasn’t the one of wounds, mud and death  that were present a few hours ago, no, it was  as if there wasn’t even death to begin with ; although the blood scent was  definitely still there. Opening the  door, he held back his eyes from widening from surprise, as he saw a very alive  Kikyo standing by his brother's side.

“ Sesshoumaru , what happened to you? You vanished for hours.” The  miko spoke looking at him, but her attention was all over his brother that was half awake. She had a fabric over his wound, cleaning it up; it seemed way better than that same morning.

There’s no need to tell that he ignored her completely and turned his attention to the wounded  hanyou .

“The  miko's gone. ” He spoke simply and was about to leave  when a faint voice answered him.

“Miko?”  Sesshoumaru froze at that moment but without looking at his brother he answered.

“The girl called Kagome.” This time he turned just in time to see them both exchange a glance, before looking at him again.

“…ok? Should we know this Kagome?”

That was a joke. It had to be. How come both forgot about the girl that entered their lives years ago? That traveled with them and even fell in love with this idiot? His eyes glowed red for a moment before he managed to calm down.

“The  Shikon no  Miko. The one that shattered the jewel.”  At that he saw clearly as a day  Kikyo blushing.

“That was a miscalculation of my part. There’s no need to remember that all of this that happened is my fault.”

That’s it. He got mad at those jokes they were doing and walked outside, not even caring what they’d think.  He sensed the monk nearby, and decided to go talk to him, after all he was a more intelligent person. But then, after saying the same thing he just did to  Inuyasha , he got the same answer.

“ Should I know this Kagome?”

And then one after another he got the same answer, making him notice  that  he was the only one who knew the girl and just one thing made him sure that he didn’t gone crazy …

_ You mustn't forget. _


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning was hard, or should he say the first century? He didn’t even remember that clearly now, it’s been too long for it. Still, the same voice called for him in every single time he walked near the well, on his way home. 

Home. 

What a once foreign word, now something trivial. Everyday there was a battle, death and war. It has been their life for centuries, but the youkais remembered more than most humans. After all, their lifespan was too short… and that was also a problem, just because now there were many hanyous and less dai-youkais. Almost every youkai felt in love with a human, but not him. 

He'd never. 

Never forget her. The well was making sure of it, calling his name time after time, day after day, saying the same things for centuries. Sometimes he even stopped to look inside of it, just to be sure that he hasn’t gone crazy, but although he still heard the voice, there was no light; only wind and the scent of death. As the small village grew up, there was no place to bury the bodies of the ones that died inside of their protected place, so the humans started to do what once was made with youkai bones: throw it inside the well. And surprising enough the bodies would vanish after a few days. Only that for his sensitive nose, the death scent was always present and strong. 

_Sesshoumaru_. 

Closing his eyes he got a few steps away from the well, this time he didn’t even notice he got closer to it once more. He started to head back to his home, he did need to sleep whenever he got the chance after all but stopped when a voice reached his ears. 

“Phew, I really don’t know how the others climb these stairs so fast.” It was the girl that seemed to pursue him since she was born fifteen years ago. They were similar but yet not the same. “I have to ask, Sesshoumaru-sama, what makes the well so attractive to you? You’re always close to it.” She smiled, but as always, no answer came. Instead a roll of yellow eyes made itself present. She sighed. 

For as long as she can remember this lord amazes her. In the few occasions her eyes found him, there was this bond on her heart that made her sure he was the one she'd ever love, but it seemed that to him her presence wasn’t the same. Although he never really imposed his personal space to her, so to make a point to let him alone, the youkai didn't make her too comfortable either. She took a deep breath, as if to encourage herself. 

“Did you get hurt on the battlefield today?” Her tone was preoccupied, and he could sense her sincerity. But this didn’t mean he’d, or could, answer her. 

Instead he turned around and started to walk towards his house once more, only to make an abrupt stop when a very familiar voice came to his ears, stronger than every day and with a name he didn’t really _hear_ for ages. 

_Kagome_. 

With slightly widened eyes he turned to the well, only to see the girl that was talking to him not too long ago walking near the wooden edge of it. 

**_Kagome_ **. 

At every step the girl made forward, stronger the voice got. The scene that came to his mind was one of centuries ago, when he wasn’t able to save the one that the deepness of the well was calling. In an instinct he moved towards the girl, that was stopped so abruptly and with such force being made on her wrist, that she screamed. 

“It hurts!” Looking up with tears on her eyes she kept yelling at the youkai with changing eyes. It was as if he lost himself in a slip of seconds. “Sesshoumaru-sama, you’re hurting me, please!” She wasn’t scared, not of him; but of this person she seemed to have never seen before. 

Her yelling brought him back to his senses, and immediately released her wrist; not to mention that another youkai went to them as soon as he could. The fox youkai descended from the sky, landing right at their side. Worried eyes went from her, to the lord – that was looking him straight in the eyes since the moment he touched the ground. 

“Are you alright, Kagome?” Green eyes looked over her figure, and she nodded. 

“I’m fine, thank you Shippou.” Kagome smiled kindly. Sesshoumaru’s eyes stayed on her smile. 

They were similar, but not the same. 

Holding back a sigh, the daiyokai decided to once and for all go home. This night was getting extremely exhaustive, and no one could predict when a new attack would come. Although Sesshoumaru could sense every single attack before they happened, he still wasn’t fast enough to get to the borders of the barrier around their place to prevent it to handle a hit at on it. And that was another strange thing that happened since the miko vanished that day. 

And speaking of her, was she even alive? Sesshoumaru kept wondering about that since the girl with the same name was born fifteen years ago; he could only find two options and none of them were good, and he sure didn’t want her to be any of them. Why? He could always see, clearly as a day, how that day changed him. How her vanishing self did a strike on him, not only because she was gone and no miko that followed was as annoying (and strong) as her, but because all he could think was… 

Was she even real? He could remember all her features, her voice, her touch (on the rarest occasions such a thing happened against his will) and her yelling his name while she vanished into the pink glowing well. It was absurd, how could he, after so many centuries develop _any feelings_ for someone that, for the whole world, didn't even exist? 

But she did, for him, and that was all that matters in the end. Even if he was crazy, he didn’t care. In the past that would be an absurd thought, but now the inu dai-youkai couldn’t care less about what others thought of him. He had left his pride aside centuries ago, as he noticed this present hell wouldn’t change soon; at least he was sure that she was the key in defeating the _hanyou_ , so he was waiting. 

And waiting. 

“Have a nice sleep, Sesshoumaru-sama!” Kagome yelled at him from near the well. He didn’t stop or even answered her, all he wanted was his home. But life isn’t about what we want, is it? Not in the present time he was living in. 

The buzzing sensation came to him in waves, subtle at first, rashly right after, and then his right side warmed up. There was an attack coming, at the west side of the barrier. He sighed as he changed to his inu form, making Shippou notice immediately that something was going to happen; as did Kagome, but the girl didn’t even had time to wish them good luck as both vanished from her side in a second. 

And in the following one a massive strike was made at the west. 

It seemed worse than it really was, the sound of the blow full of miasma as it hit the barrier with an enormous amount of force made the ground around it shaken strongly and dust raise all way up. People run away from the border as fast as they should, and they couldn’t stop themselves of cheering Sesshoumaru as he passed by them. He really didn’t care about them, the dai youkai was only protecting the place due his duty; to fulfill unspoken promises he made a long time ago… to the well (absurd!) And to _her_. 

She'd come back, he knew it, so he had to protect the place so the miko could have somewhere to belong to... Sesshoumaru dodged an attack at the right time, as soon as he got outside the barrier, making him focus on the battle and not on his thoughts of a particular human. The miasma was strong even for him to handle, but after centuries in fight around it he got some resistance. But this time something was different. 

The attacker wasn’t some corrupted youkai, like his mother once was. He could feel the pressure of the power given by the jewel, the smell of pure evil and the errand movement around him. As if to answer his question, an evil laugh started to grow and only stopped so the owner of it could speak. 

“Long time no see, Sesshoumaru!” 

Gritting his teeth, the inu youkai looked around, his ears trying to pinpoint the exactly location of the voice, but it was impossible as there were too many natural alarms of danger. 

“Oh yeah, you _can't_ talk! I always forget about that. My bad!” 

And then he saw the owner of the voice, right in front of his own eyes. He was casualty walking to Sesshoumaru, his black hair loose, his kimono partly open and a grin glued on his face. 

Naraku always made the lord of the west despite him. The hanyou always talked big, as if he was perfect – or rather complete – since the beginning. Sesshoumaru, for once, wasn’t getting a hold at his opponent's intentions this time; aside from the first’s attacks at the wall, he did nothing more. 

“You can change to your other form if you wish. I’ve just come to talk.” Naraku told him while sitting in a nearby rock. “I’ve made the miasma stronger near the barrier, so your friend doesn't ruin our little chat. I know that he would not understand it anyway!” He looked amused and noticing that he didn’t had a way out of it, Sesshoumaru turned back to his human form. 

He glared at Naraku. 

“What? I’m bored of these fights. I miss the old excitement of the hunting days! Your brother was such a nuisance!” Sesshoumaru frowned and narrowed his eyes at this comment; he knew what was coming next. “And that miko! Not Kikyo, but the one called Kagome!” 

And here they were again. As much as Sesshoumaru hated to be the only one to remember her inside their protected place, outside of it was a different matter. If it was due to the jewel's power he wouldn't know, but Naraku remembered her as well. 

And even used that against Sesshoumaru when he had the chance. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Naraku told him as soon as he saw the death glare the inu dai youkai was giving him. “I came here today exactly because of her. I now you've noticed it too.” 

‘ _The well._ ’ Was what Sesshoumaru thought; could it be that the hanyou sensed it too? 

“I've felt her presence today, didn’t you? For all those years I’ve been thinking, wondering, what happened to her and why only you and I remember about her. Didn’t you too?” Naraku summoned a bottle of sake and started to drink of it. 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. If this was what he wanted to talk about, he’d rather go back inside to get some sleep; so, he turned his back to Naraku and started to walk away. 

“How rude.” The youkai sitting on the rock said serious. “I was going to show you something but since you’re leaving…” He took another sip of his sake and smiled as he saw Sesshoumaru stop his walk. 

The dai youkai sighed. He wasn’t curious, but he knew that if he didn’t stay something worse could happen; so, he turned around, but what he saw made his fury rise and his eyes turn red. 

‘ _Again with this shit!_ ’ Was all he could think at the time. 

“I did a remarkable job again, didn’t I?” at his side there was a woman, a youkai, with a resemblance – truth be told it was almost a copy – of Kagome; starting with the black hair, clothes and even the scent. “Although I’m sure that the first one was the best, because, you know, it was how I first injured you.” His smirk widened, while Sesshoumaru tried to suppress his angry. 

With a motion of his arm the youkai woman went to Sesshoumaru who had his mouth distorted almost turning into his true form out of rage. He wanted to kill both, but he couldn’t. One due to his strength, the other because of her looks. 

Since when did he get so weak for a woman? And this one he knew wasn’t her! 

As if he was paralyzed, he let the youkai get closer to him, her hands went all up to his face. He glared at her, and she just smiled; it was so much alike hers than the new human inside the barrier, and his heart trembled at that; her arms now went to his torso, hugging him. He closed his eyes in a fool attempt to control – or to prepare – himself for what was surely going to happen; but it was foolish. The girl looked up and smiled so sweetly at him that it almost fooled him; but the youkai always knew what would happen. The false Kagome got a little bit away from the hug, put her hands on his chest – his armors were gone a long time ago, as they couldn’t repair it inside the barrier – and smiled again. 

“I hope it hurts.” And then her hands pierced through his chest, blood spattered around them, laugh came from both Naraku and the woman in front of him; and he could hear the people of the barrier yelling his name. 

Turning his head a little so he could see the place behind him, he noticed that the miasma that Naraku put there wasn’t so strong anymore, and all he could do was curse the hanyou. With a bit of a struggle he turned into his inu form after tossing the woman aside; if the people saw her, he couldn’t know, and he really didn’t care as she was going to die anyway. It has always been like this: Naraku would make a copy of her, Sesshoumaru knew it wasn’t her but couldn’t move a muscle… only until she hurts him, and the unspoken spell was broken and then he'd kill her. And that was exactly what he did; turned her to pieces with his mouth. 

As soon as he finished, he turned back into his human form and spattered the blood out of his mouth; her taste was awful. Naraku only laughed more and more, even clapped while at it. 

“Priceless, as always! Did she not taste well?” He was indeed having his fun, while Sesshoumaru dashed to him. 

He knew it was futile, he knew that even if his swords could cut the hanyou in thousands of pieces the bastard would just regrow again and again; but Sesshoumaru always hated to kill the copies, they were a reminder of her, of his failure to protect her from a simple well, and even though they weren't _her_ , it still seemed that he was, in fact, killing her. Naraku smiled as he saw the hurt inside his enemy's eyes, the urge to land a hit; and laughed when it wasn't the sword that he pulled off, but his venom whip. Both knew it didn’t work, at least not as it used to be, but they still fought all along. 

This time, Naraku wasn’t just in the mood to keep up the fight, as he was just there to make a point to the dai youkai; that he was going to destroy everything, once and for all. So, as soon as Sesshoumaru got closer to him, Naraku used his spider webs to throw him back inside the barrier. The blow was so strong that Sesshoumaru rolled over a few times, blood coming out of his mouth as his injuries got worse and deeper, his vision a blur, his hearing only catching the glimpse of worried voices followed by despair. 

“Sorry mate, I just wasn’t in the mood for that today.” It was Naraku's voice, but it was too close for Sesshoumaru's comfort. 

Looking up after his sights got better, he couldn’t hide his surprise; after all, Naraku was inside the barrier. But his body started to evaporate right after. 

“Well, it’s so… pure in here. It explains why no youkai of mine could come inside. I wonder why only my people are affected… it just has to be because of…” 

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” His speech was cut in half as a woman called in the middle of the crowd that was as speechless as Sesshoumaru. 

Youkai that now was looking at the woman with red eyes. 

‘ _Idiot!_ ’ Was all that came into his mind while the girl rushed to his side. 

“Now, now, Sesshoumaru. You’ve never told me about this. If you have her…” He pointed at Kagome, that now was crouched by the inu youkai' side, and then to what remained of the youkai woman outside. “Why did you fall for that?” Naraku smiled widely, it was as if he just got a gift he wanted for a long time. 

Sesshoumaru got up as fast he managed to, and walked ahead, but Kagome held him back. 

“No! If you go now, you’ll die!” She was desperate, never in her short life she saw her protector in such a state; but Sesshoumaru just shoved her aside with rage, causing her to fall on the ground. 

No one dared to move a muscle. Naraku laughed. 

“I see. They’re indeed similar, but not quite the same. Oh, I can’t wait for this drama!” He looked at his own hands as the pain intensified, there was barely any skin left. “It seems I have to go. Don’t worry, old friend, I’ll let you heal and… deal with your affairs.” A sadistic smile meets Sesshoumaru's red eyes, and in a smoke their enemy was off. 

And no one dared to say a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I had those two chapters done already, as I originally posted in another site, but I'll try to write the next chapter faster ok? Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! I hope you all like it! I can’t promise a regular update due my troubled life in this moment, but I can say that a feedback can help me write more! 
> 
> Thank you and see you!


End file.
